The present invention relates generally to protective helmets.
Protective helmets are used for protecting user's heads in the event of accidents, for example accidents of riders of motorcycles, bicycles, etc., as well as accidents occurring in other situations.
While the existing protective helmets protect user's heads from traumas, protection of user's neck rendered by them is unsatisfactory. In the event of an accidents many people obtain severe neck injuries, which in some cases result in partial or complete paralysis, etc. It is therefore believed to be clear that the existing protecting helmets can be further improved.